This invention relates to apparatus for preparing and dispensing beverages wherein one of a plurality of drink concentrates and cooled water are brought together in a predetermined ratio for preparing a particular beverage, and where the water comprises either fresh water or carbonated water.
Apparatus for mixing fresh water with CO.sub.2 gas to produce carbonated water is well known and is used, for example, in post-mix beverage dispensing machines so that carbonated beverages can be prepared and dispensed on demand by mixing carbonated water with a suitable drink concentrate. The carbonated water mixed with the drink concentrate is produced directly in the storage tank by mixing fresh water with CO.sub.2 gas which is fed thereto and thereafter cooled for better carbonation, this being a requirement for a cool refreshing drink which is prepared for consumption as the need arises. The storage tank, commonly referred to as a carbonator, is fed fresh water of drinking quality either from the line of a water supply system or a pressurized storage tank. The fresh water, moreover, can be fed from the water supply system under pressure and can be enhanced, when desired, by the use of a pressure pump. Further, CO.sub.2 gas is fed to the carbonator from a CO.sub.2 gas storage tank by a pressure-reducing regulating valve so that a pressure of, for example, about 4 bars is built up in the carbonator.
In order to ensure sufficient carbonation of the fresh water, the carbonation process is accomplished by or assisted by the use of a CO.sub.2 circulating pump located in the carbonator. This type of pump draws CO.sub.2 gas from the upper or head-space region of the carbonator filled with CO.sub.2 gas and blends it with circulating water which is set in circular motion, such as by spinning.
As already noted, cooling of the carbonator is used, not only to improve the carbonation, but also as a requirement so that the finally prepared and dispensed drink exhibits a desired low and basically constant temperature. The cooling in the carbonator is achieved by a cooling system, which is adapted to form an ice bank of generally uniform thickness along the inner side walls of the carbonator as a result of the circulating water. Consequently, a cooling capacitor is produced, thus enhancing its "refrigerating capacity", thereby removing the need for a relatively powerful cooling system which would be necessary in a once-through cooling system.
When a freshly prepared beverage of a certain type is desired, a valve is opened in an output line connected to the bottom area of the carbonator, whereupon cooled carbonated water, metered by a flow-volume regulating valve, is fed to a mixing station to which a correspondingly metered amount of a selected drink concentrate is also fed. To provide a possibility of selection among several concentrates, the carbonated water can be individually fed to a dispensing point of the individual concentrate or conveyed past all dispensing points in succession for example, by a mixing station. The bringing-together of different concentrates at one and the same mixing point is somewhat more complicated.
It is also now desirable to be able to prepare and dispense beverages without CO.sub.2 content in addition to beverages with CO.sub.2 content. So that beverages made with fresh water are both refreshing and tasty, it becomes desirable that the fresh water is also delivered at a suitable temperature.